


From King to Pawn

by Mezukie



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Survivor Maxwell, Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezukie/pseuds/Mezukie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king was knocked down as victory was claimed. A new king now stands on the board. The old was now just a pawn and thrown back into the world to survive. The new pawn will find out that he isn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom from the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this will be as I go about writing this but I will try to post at least once a week (hopefully).

Maxwell slumped in his chair as he stared at the figure before him. He’s been talking as the person listened. In truth he didn’t know what survivor was here that he brought into this world. To many to count and he couldn’t really see anything that made this person stand out but it didn’t matter. Whoever they were, they are here now. “I think I’ve said enough,” and with this he only starred at the person as they looked around more. 

Soon they put the Divining Rod into the lock. He fell forward thankful that the nightmare was over as he felt himself being blown away. But it didn’t matter because he knew this world never lets it’s puppets die. The wind blew the dust away as the shadow hands claimed their new king for the board.

He felt wind. Finally! He could actually feel unlike when on the throne. Opening his eyes he saw the world he created sprawled out in front of him. He sat up taking in all the surrounded him. He’s seen countless die in this world that he brought them to. Countless mistakes, bases, fights, chesters, and broken spirits. It felt so surreal. Having only being able to see but not actually be here and now. He looked at the rising sun that told him the day was starting. He got up. If he was going to survive he’d better move and he knew what to do of course. He set about gathering everything he needed.

As he labored away to gather materials he though of all the different strategies he seen the puppet do as they had started. He knew he needed to work on that science machine and to do that needed to find some gold. He walked with an axe slung over his shoulder lazily looking around for said gold. He made a check list for what he had. cut grass? Plenty. Twigs? good amount. Logs? he’ll need more but it’ll do. Flint? Got a couple but if he can find regular rocks that won’t be a problem. Survive seemed so easy as of right now as he picked up this or that. Some berries and carrots for quick food later, any flint left around, and the occasional pick of grass or twigs even though he had plenty, more wouldn’t hurt.

He looked to the sun that was setting. He knew of the dangers Charlie posed in the night and it made him sad to even think of her. If he could go back would he do everything differently? Of course, everyone thinks this but would it even change anything? Maybe even if he himself had not been the one to make this world another would come along and set forth this same fate. Perhaps in that he’d come in as a puppet instead of being freed as he had been. How many times would he had died to the stupid mistakes that all the puppets seem to make? Would he fall for these mistakes now?

Putting his axe away he knelt down bringing out twigs and cut grass. Setting the top on fire he got up holding the man made torch out in front to see where he was going. He walked along making a map in his mind where everything is or at least get the general area if anything. He could see the shadows curl around the outer limits of the light. Watching just like on the throne but this time they moved around. He could slightly hear the hiss Charlie made and could tell she wished there was a fire on the ground to put out as the torch couldn’t be touched.

He looked around as the only visible way was a few feet in front of him and this made him nervous. He didn’t understand this since back on the throne it was always dark so why was this making him scarred of what’s around him? He seen puppets holding a torch and use to laugh lightly at how small they seemed clinging to the light and looking frightened but now that he was here… He sighed, things have certainly changed and he wasn’t sure if it was for the best.


	2. The mingling of puppets

Time passes by fast when your preoccupied and soon a base was planted as a fire pit was roaring. Around it was a science machine that was running but knew it’s purpose would be forgotten once something better came along for the owner of it was progressing and those that aren’t useful are thrown away. Drying racks were close by that hanged the corpses of animals to dry out like some form of trophy for all to see. A crock pot that has made plenty of dishes to be served over and over again sat silent for now as it waited it’s next task. A chest that holds many items to be used later if even at all. Items scattered about inside as the owner had just thrown them in not caring for now to organize for his first task was survival and that meant food, shelter, and making better tools.

He sat back as the night was setting in. The fire roaring as it was lighting up his small base. He forgot to count the days he was here but he judged it wasn’t long for he barely had a scratch and he was pleased that his base was set up in good time. He was quickly working on an alchemy machine to bring in more helpful structures and equipment which he smiled at. This wasn’t hard at all he thought then wondered how so many deaths happened before they even got to where he was. Throwing another log to the hungry fire he looked around at the dark surrounding him. 

He realized that he hasn’t done a lot of exploring since his first priority was a base. He moved to lay on his back and as he watched the stars above he thought back to how all his former puppets use to sit around their fires. He noticed how he kept thinking back to the throne. Maybe the shock is still there or maybe he just wanted to compare, either way it happened more often then he expected. Was this from his sanity or was he just being logical and comparing all the different strategies? No he knew why and it wasn’t either of those but it’s best to not think of it.

He didn’t sleep since he didn’t trust the fire to stay until dawn came.The sun peaked out over the horizon and steadily climbed the sky signaling that night was over. He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. It had some supplies in it and decided to go adventure for a bit as he set out in a direction he hasn’t went yet. The stroll was nice as he felt the light breeze hit his face. He hummed a bit to this and looked around taking in the scenery while adding to a map he started a while back. It wasn’t clean and rather sketchy but it was better than relying on memory completely. 

He stopped after a lot of traveling and sat down. He looked his map over. Judging by this he walked a good bit away from his camp. Then he heard it. Very faint but it was carried by the wind. Talking. And not from pig men, he knew. From people. Others he thought. That was bad. Not only were they the ones he put here but they where in the same world? He never let his puppet intermingle as being alone had the drawback of no social contact.

He walked silently as he could, making sure to not bring any attention to himself. Had the new king made this possible? Or did they want him to suffer by the hands of those he kidnapped here? Maybe both. He found out were the voices were coming from and hid behind berry bushes nearby. It was a big base which meant a lot of people he thought. He spotted who were talking. Wigfrid and Wolfgang were chatting nearby the refrigerators. He didn’t liked this since they both were warriors and it would be a terrible fight if caught. He couldn’t see anyone else but the base was way to big for just the two of them.

As if his thoughts where answered he heard people walking to the base they made. He sat silently this really wasn’t the time to be caught and once they were all distracted he’d go off back to his own base. He frowned when he saw who came out of the wilderness to join the others. It was Wilson and Wickerbottom. Wickerbottom was carrying a stack of papyrus that he only assumed where written on and Wilson had one in his hand drawing on it with a poorly made pencil. “Ok you guys we finished scouting and found several places that we’ll need each of you-“ Wilson stopped as he looked up then started to look around. “Were are the others? Shouldn’t they have come back?” Wilson asked. Wigfrid looked over and shrugged. Wolfgang spoke up “They did. Left again saying you take to long. Not sure when they’ll be back,”. Wolfgang and Wigfrid seemed to go back to talking something about combat.

Wickerbottom tapped her foot. “They really need to have more patience. Wilson I’m going to sort out the chore listings and maps for when they come back. Don’t worry I can explain their jobs why don’t you rest? You’ve been up for days,” she said but before Wilson could comment she took the papyrus he was drawing on and went over to the fire pit sitting down and began to organize them. Wilson seemed to give in and went over to one of the tents. But before he walked in he stopped and his head jerked up. Maxwell held his breath, did he hear him somehow? Wilson’s eyes scanned around the base. If I were to be caught.. Maxwell thought as he grimaced. Wilson soon shrugged to himself and went into the tent. Maxwell sighed lightly as he made his way out. He hoped they wouldn’t cross paths again but he knew this world was only so big.


	3. The snarls of hounds being found

Maxwell went about his days as if he hadn’t seen the others and so far it was peaceful. He made that alchemy machine and continued to research more items as the days passed. He looked at the bird sitting in his bird cage as it chirped happily from being feed. Looking to his stock of recourses he noticed his cut grass was getting low. Grabbing his backpack he got up. I didn’t plan anything for today anyway he thought as he left to go gather what he needed. When he gathered enough to his liking he started to head back.

He could feel something was wrong. Then he heard it. Talking. Someone was near my base he though as he crept along making sure not to make to much noise. As his base came into view he saw Willow with Woodie and they both were looking around his base. Willow looked at the bird who only squawked back at her stare. “Someone had to of been here the fire pit seemed recently use,” Woodie said pointing to the ash. Willow looked to him “Maybe we’ll find the person if we stay here,” she said this but the look on her face wasn’t so reassuring that the meeting would be pleasant. Did they know? Woodie shook his head “I wouldn’t trust to stay here, if who ever made this is here they must have seen one of us and are keeping their distance. We should go tell Wilson,” Willow sighed “fine we’ll go tell our ‘leader’,” she said as they both left.

Maxwell waited until he knew they were gone and went to his supplies. At least they didn’t take anything but this worried him, they were going to come back he knew this which meant he had to leave. He gathered what he could and let the bird out of the cage to be free again, no need to let it die. Soon he was out of there heading in a random direction away from were their main base was. He had a good amount of supplies so it didn’t worry him if he had to go to the end of this world. And he had a feeling he would have to. Even if he was in a hurry he still brought out his map and started to add to it once he went into the unknown.

Soon it was night and he felt like they wouldn’t find him with how far out he was. He smiled at this since he was worried before. Then he heard it. Hounds. If he could he’d scream but he didn’t since that would more than likely either cause more hounds or being found out by the other puppets. He held the torch tightly knowing he couldn’t bring out his spear even though he badly wanted to. Maybe he should make a copy of himself with the Codex Umbra and as he checked his bag he nearly fainted. He didn’t bring the two leftover nightmare fuel! In fact he forgot all his items but the Codex Umbra. He sighed angrily. They certainly wanted to make his stay the worst.

He ran back where he came. He had to with hounds on his heels. They snapped and snarled as their prey eluded their bites. The world flew by and not knowing where he was going he caught the light ahead of him to slow to react and crashed into another person. They tumbled down with a thud as the hound began to catch up to him. He pushed himself up and looked at who he just knocked down. Great it was the scientist himself. “Sorry I can’t stay and chat Mr. Higgsbury,” Maxwell said as he quickly got to his feet and started to run again. He knew that Wilson wanted to say something but couldn’t as Maxwell left. He heard the footsteps behind him and knew that Wilson was following him. 

Just great he thought as he was going to try and loose the hounds near some tall birds once he reached the rock biome. The hound were farther away now as he ran around behind a rock close enough to the nest that the hound would see it but far enough that they wouldn’t attack him. He looked out and saw that Wilson was further behind then he thought. The idiot would run into the tall bird! A moment he thought to let this happened but then decided against it as when Wilson got close to the rocks he shot out and grabbed his arm pulling the scientist behind the cover. 

Wilson was going to say something as he opened his mouth but Maxwell grabbed some cut grass and shoved it inside the scientist mouth before a word could form. Wilson started to spit it out as Maxwell looked over the rock. His planned worked as he saw a hound attack a tall bird and soon a fight broke out. Before Wilson could comment he grabbed the scientist's arm again and began to pull him away. No need to get caught in that fight.


	4. New shackles to replace old ones

Maxwell continued on thinking if there would be any hound left and trying to calculate where they would be if they broke off. In the middle of his thinking he heard a cough. He looked back forgetting that he was dragging the scientist along. Wilson didn’t look to happy about this either so he let go. Then Wilson pulled a tentacle spike on Maxwell. “Really Higgsbury I think you should know better than to turn on the one who has the light source as you know that someone lurks in the dark,” Maxwell said not really feeling threatened. He knew the scientist wanted answers. He always did. “ I think I can make an exception when it’s you Maxwell,” Wilson sneered. Maxwell was calm though. “ Now how do you think we can have a civil conversation with a weapon about?” Maxwell said as he spreads his arms in a defenseless manner showing he had no weapon out himself.

In truth Maxwell didn’t expect the scientist to ever put the weapon down and yet he did just this. “That base Willow and Woodie found was yours wasn’t it?” Wilson asked. And so the questions begin Maxwell thought. “Why Wilson what would give you that idea?” even in a life and death situation he still acted the same. Wilson though only nodded as if that was all he needed to know. “You must have not been here long or at least haven’t make a camp long since last season that wasn’t there,” Wilson said. Maxwell just stared since that wasn’t really a question but he knew that the scientist liked to say things out loud that he noticed. Did Wilson even expect an answer? Probably not. And then he said what he expected to be the first question. “Why are you out here surviving? Shouldn’t you be giving people hell?” Maxwell didn’t speak at first. Should he tell him of the throne and how he was replaced? Could that be used against him? He thought carefully on the answer.

Wilson stood waiting for an answer as he saw Maxwell thinking of how to give one. As soon as he opened his mouth to answer he heard a yell then felt himself be pushed to the ground. ”Oof!” was what he said instead as the dirt met his face and he could feel a foot on his back. “Wigfrid what are you doing!” Wilson yelled annoyed that he didn’t get his answer. “Taking care öf this devil!” she said as she pointed her spear to touch the back of Maxwells head.’Great’ Maxwell though ‘Now I have the fighting duo on me.’. He could tell Wolfgang was next to him holding a hambat ready to strike if necessary. “No, no, no!” Wilson said as he groaned at their fight first ask questions later attitude. “We need him to answer our questions!”. to this Wigfrid looked at him “What cöuld he have that we wöuld want? We knöw höw tö survive and thrive in this land,” she said still set on killing Maxwell. Wilson frowned “Don’t question it just get off of him,” they could tell his patients were wearing thin and the Viking seemed to not want to know what would happen if she kept this up as Maxwell felt her foot lift off of him. 

Maxwell got up brushing himself off. He certainly did not like the idea of being with them more now since that little scene but he had to admit, they seemed to know what they were doing this time. Wilson still looked annoyed but his attention was to Maxwell now. ‘Do you seriously think I’ll say anything after that incident?’ Maxwell though but instead of saying it he only raised an eyebrow in question. Wilson got what he meant and sighed, he knew the devil wanted something in bribe for the info now. “Wolfgang, Wigfrid, both of you flank him we're going to take him to our base,” Wilson said as he started to walk to that destination. The two immediately did as Wilson said and now Maxwell was being guided to his prison. Then again this whole place was a prison to him to begin with. 

As they got to the base Wilson order them to make sure Maxwell stayed in place as he went into one of the tents. Maxwell looked around as if he hadn’t been here. No need for them to know that he already knew. Wilson came back with a book under his arm and a shabby pencil in his other hand. Pointing to one of the logs that was placed by the fire pit for a seat he sat down at the other end. Maxwell took this to sit and so he did. No need to be arguing there as he felt tired after running from the hounds. Wilson was flipping through pages trying to find a blank one and Maxwell wondered what could possible be worth it to write that much about? Really did he write about every flower he saw?

Wigfrid and Wolfgang left his side to go about their business in the camp but he knew if anything happened they’d be at him in a heart beat. Maxwell only starred as Wilson was still trying to find space one hand flipping threw the pages the other holding his pencil as he lightly tapped it repeatedly against his cheek in a way of thinking. As he did this Maxwell hear footsteps. Yup more people. He turned looking at them as they came. There were four of them. 'More of the gang' Maxwell thought. Wes was holding Wendy’s hand who in turn held Webber’s as the kids seemed to be having fun chatting to each other. Wx-78 walked by them, pass Maxwell without thought and to Wilson dropping a bundle of sticks and cut grass at his feet. Some of the resources went onto the scientist shoes as Maxwell thought was intended. “HERE FLESHLING NOW STOP PESTERING ME,” Wx-78 said glaring at Wilson who looked up to him “Oh no! You know they don’t go on my shoes! Pick it up and put it were it belongs!” Wilson said annoyed. Maxwell wondered if this was a natural occurrence here.


	5. Notes scattered with the past

The two were fighting and Maxwell saw Wes silently gasp as he saw the devil and put the children behind him. In turn the children were wondering why and both now stared at Maxwell from behind Wes. “Meanie is in our camp!” Webber cried and everyone turned to look. Maxwell just sat there as if this was natural for him to be here. Sure the attention was on him but he couldn’t really care since it always was when he was on the throne. Wx-78 spun around to see him not knowing he passed him a bit ago. “WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!” he yelled looking at Wilson knowing that this was his doing. “I’m trying to get answers here!” Wilson yelled back annoyed that this was the second time he’s been interrupted in trying to get the knowledge he wanted.

They all somewhat settled down as the people who come here went about their business and Wx-78 went away as Wilson went back to continue to look for a blank page. Wes was the most unsettled by this and kept glancing at Maxwell expecting something to happen. Maxwell was getting bored at this. Wishing that something would happen, anything really. Soon he saw that Wilson found a blank page to write in and the scientist looked up at him. “Ok so why are you here now surviving?” he asked readying his pencil to write what was going to be said. Maxwell hummed, should he tell the truth? Probably not a good idea if they think they can control this place by going for the throne. What to say though, that they got bored and threw him out? Would he believe that?

“Well now Mr. Higgsbury, why do you think that is? Your an observant type surely you have ideas,” Maxwell said after a while. He wasn’t truly trying to dodge the question but was interested in what Wilson had put together. Wilson looked annoyed at first but then he looked thoughtful. “If anything I think you were forced from your position judging by the fact that before you were mocking us and now you are surviving with us,”. The scientist really knew how to put things together didn’t he? Maxwell didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to as Wilson made a small note of it in the book. The questions came and Maxwell simple asked it back, the scientist could piece it together himself. Anyway if he just willingly gave it up then he wouldn’t have anything to keep him from his death.

Maxwell started to wonder when the questions would stop as it seems the scientist could just keep making them up. That is until two people barged into the base which took the attention. Willow and Woodie seemed out of breath and somewhat charred. “That crazy woman tried to kill us!” Woodie yelled not noticing Maxwell. “Hey! I was just protecting us!” Willow resorted back. “I don’t think setting a tree guard on fire is protecting in anyway!” Woodie yelled as he waved Lucy around showing the charred marks on him. Wilson got up and went to them “What’s the damage?” he said as if they weren’t yelling at each other. “She burned half the forest!” Woodie said louder than he meant to. “It’s not that bad! Anyway we have charcoal now so we still did what we were suppose to which is to get recourses to keep the fire going,” Willow was in a smug pose as one of her hands were on her hip and the other holding up her pointer finger in ‘i know what I’m doing even though it caused a disaster’ way.

Maxwell only starred at this scene. How did they even survive this long? Wilson seemed to see were this was going. “Calm down, if we at least have more trees to get seeds from there was not that much harm in it. But Willow try to stop lighting everything on fire we do need to have some kind of resource left or we’ll all die. Ok?” he said as the two grudgingly accepted this and went about their ways. Until they noticed Maxwell. Woodie held up Lucy as Willow brought out her lighter. “What’s he doing here?” Woodie asked as Willow smiled and said “Let’s burn him!”. “For once I agree with Willow,” Woodie said back as they neared Maxwell. Wilson got in their way though. “For the love of everything science would you people stop trying to kill the one person who has information on this place?” Wilson cried. They both stopped at this and Woodie put down Lucy to go to one of the chests and store what they got but Willow stood her ground. 

She stared at Wilson with hate. “How could you let that demon in here huh? I though you held our safety first with all those speeches! And now your letting him in our base!” she yelled. Wilson didn’t budge even with her hateful glare. “I don’t think your one to talk Willow or did you forget what happened in the swamp?” he said and to this she stopped with a look of shock on her face. She backed down and walked off with a look of a kicked puppy as she put away her recourses. Wilson sighed and looked back to Maxwell. He took his seat again trying his best to pretend that didn’t just happened. Maxwell wondered what all had happened before he woke up. How long has it been since he even seen the world?


	6. Decide among yourselves for once

After a while some of the group got hungry and the fridge was raided as each one grabbed a plate to eat. Wilson made sure everyone got something and that no one stole more than they needed. Wickerbottom had come back to the camp before this but unlike the others didn’t try to kill Maxwell right away. Instead she only noted his presence and went about her way. Maxwell was surprised when Wilson brought him one of the dished but accepted it none the less. And as he ate Wilson still ‘asked questions’. “So those tall birds, I noted that the territorial line is somewhat vague and if prompted will go quite far from their nest. Also all form of kinship is broke when you steal their egg since we once hatched one but when it saw it’s rightful mother again the thing attacked the baby. Did you make them like that or did they form their own way?”

They all stayed up this night and the next day was still more questions as the others went about their schedule. Maxwell wondered if the scientist just liked to talk and if everyone else started to ignore him so he found Maxwell to be a great excuse to talk endlessly of this place. But he wasn’t dead so he guessed he was glad for it. “And after many experiments I found-“ Wilson has been talking about what was actually in his journal this time with all his observations as Maxwell added little bits of info in at times. Wilson though had just been cut off as Wickerbottom came up “ Wilson you’ve just been talking to him for hours, is he our prisoner or apart of the group?” she asked more wondering than anything and Maxwell noticed that everyone else was watching. They wanted to know what will happen next.

Wilson though looked up at the sun seemingly not noticing the time that has passed. It was dusk again. Looking back to Wickerbottom Wilson hummed as he thought about the question. Most likely weighting the pros and cons of each situation. Maxwell though wasn’t worried. Even if he did die he’d know he be back alive starting over. He also knew that they didn’t know this. He briefly wondered if that knowledge was a blessing or a curse as Wilson spoke again. “Well he can be considered a member for now but someone must be with him at all times just to be safe. If he contributes to our base greatly we’ll make him an actual member,” he said looking at Maxwell to see his response to this. To this Maxwell only starred back. What did the scientist expect him to say thank you? He still thought of this as a prison rather than salvation.

Most if not all of the members were annoyed at this as he knew they all wanted him dead. Some voiced this like Willow who stated “Great now Wilson is playing nice with that devil!” Wx-78 was quick to pick this talk up “I KNEW THE KNOW IT ALL FLESHLING WASN’T A GREAT LEADER, SEE? DIDN’T I SAY THIS WHEN I WAS FIRST HERE,” he said looking at Wolfgang “I agree. Devil man is bad. Why should we protect him?” . “We don’t like the meanie!” Webber said as Wes frowned putting his arms around the children near him in a protective manner staring at Wilson for an answer as to why he would think this is a great idea. Wilson looked beyond annoyed. Maybe even mad at this. “Oh really? Since I’ve steered you all wrong before surely I’ll do it again right? Come on now use your heads! Maxwell is the only person who knows everything about this place and if we can get him to help were more likely to live. Anyway it’s not like he can do much like this,” Wilson said. 

Now it was Maxwells turn to be mad. What did he mean he couldn’t do much? Sure he didn’t have all of his powers and now wasn’t as deadly as before but come on he can still fight. The group didn’t respond but didn’t seem to like the idea still. Wilson got up “Well I’m going to sleep since you guys are giving me a head ache, decide for yourselves for once who will watch him tonight,” He said annoyance in every word as he went to one of the tents and vanished behind the flaps covering the entrance. They all looked at each other. Wolfgang was quick to leave “I’m tired too,” he said as he went into a different tent. “A Viking needs rest,” Wigfrid said as she too went into her own tent. Woodie didn’t even say anything as he went to his. Willow scoffed “I don’t have to take orders from you,” she said quietly going in her own. WX-78 looked at the retreating people “I NEED MORE ENERGY, DECIDE AMONG YOURSELVES FLESHLINGS,” he said as he retreated like the rest.

Wickerbottom watched them shaking her head then looked at who was left. Wes, Wendy, and Webber. She sighed “And I thought I could get work done but with this group constantly at each other necks it’s hard to do,”. Wes pushed the children to the tents. “We don’t want to leave you alone with the meanie,” Webber protested as Wendy also chimed in “I could watch him with abigail,”. Wes shook his head and gave them another push. As the kids retreated to their own tents Wickerbottom went over to a stack of papyrus seemingly sorting through it. Wes sat somewhat close to Maxwell yet far enough not to be able to be touched. Maxwell on the other hand didn’t really care. He laughed as he thought how they left a mute mime to warn them. Sure Wickerbottom was here but he doubted that either could stop him form leaving. Then again where would he leave to?


	7. First day on the job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I'm still working on this! Ah do I have plans for this but first we have to get through all this fluff first. Hope you guys enjoy all the nice times before the real fun begins!

Maxwell stared at the mime who tried to hide his fear. Funny even now he still remembered, maybe because it wasn’t a death that brought him here? Kind of like how Maxwell remembers the throne. He basically engaged in a staring contest with Wes. The only thing was Wes was bad at starring contest as he soon looked nervous as he started to look at everything but Maxwell. ‘Quite the talker’ Maxwell thought as he removed his gaze from the mime to look around with disinterest. He did wonder how they could even get this far with all that has happened in such little time you’d think they would have killed each other. Deciding to just get comfortable he moved to lay on the ground. Putting his arms behind his head acting as a pillow. He looked at those stars again. Perhaps he should just sleep. It’s not like the fire is sure to go out since they need the light too. He needed the rest after what happened so he closed his eyes.

He heard yelling again. It seems no one here can control their volume. He could tell it was light out without opening his eyes but in all honesty he didn’t want to. “Really? And what excuse is that?” Wilson said. Maxwell could hear a foot tapping impatiently. “Hey nothing happened anyway your the one who left us first!” Willow resorted. “So you let a mime watch over him!” Wilson yelled this. Swishing could be heard and Maxwell could only assume the scientist was now holing his hands up and waving them towards Maxwell. He crack one of his eyes open and looked to the two that were talking. Yup exactly what was happening. WX-78 was nearby though next to Willow. They were still arguing? “YEAH YOU SAY YOUR SUCH A GREAT LEADER YET YOU DID NOTHING . NOT SUCH A GOOD FLESHLING TO ME,” Wx-78 had his arms crossed and he turned his head away from Wilson in a sign of distaste. 

Wilson sighed “Ok, I’ll admit I shouldn’t have let you guys decide.” Maxwell was surprised at this sentence. “Because you guys are terrible at making your own decisions,” Wilson added. The surprise passed and Maxwell couldn’t help but chuckle at this. They were like children! That got their attention as the three looked over to him. No need to stay laying down. Maxwell got up and brushed himself off before looking at the group in amusement. “Did we say something funny?” Wilson asked. Willow and Wx-78 still looked annoyed. Maxwell smirked at this. Everything they did was funny. Especially their deaths. “Oh no,no,” Maxwell waved his hand “Please continue as if I wasn’t here,”. This seemed to annoy the two more for they both stormed off in random directions. Neither seemed to like the thought of being entertainment. Wilson watched them go.

Soon he saw that Wilson’s attention turned to him “How do you do it?” the scientist asked. Maxwell tried to look innocence as he possible could. Which wasn’t that innocent at all in fact. “Why what do you mean Higgsbury?” this only seemed to make Wilson think. If he was going to say anything he didn’t get to as Wickerbottom came over. “ We need someone to check on the traps and I thought it would be a good opportunity to make use of Maxwell,” she said. “Great idea,” Wilson said as he then scanned the camp. It seems that practically everyone had left. Wendy and Woodie were the only ones there. “Could you two go with Maxwell to go get the traps?” Wilson asked. Woodie stood up “Sure,” he said walking to them with Wendy behind him.

And so they left. This gave Maxwell time to think as they walked to their destination. His first though was of his back pack. He was sure he had it last night yet now… One of them must have took it not trusting him or maybe just took everything in it. Both seemed like the answer to him since he obviously didn’t have it now. With that thought he checked his pockets. Yeah they diffidently took everything but who the hell went through his pockets? You just can’t get respect now a days it seems. They got to the Savanna and each went off to check traps. Woodie kept a close eye on Maxwell as they went along and in turn Maxwell made note of where Woodie was.

He saw Woodie hold his head at times. Even shaking his head once. ‘Must be going insane’ Maxwell thought. He’s seen countless people go insane so he didn’t even bother to do anything. The whole now a puppet thing really wasn’t settling in his mind yet. Soon the lumber jack was swiping at an imaginary foe with Lucy and Wendy took notice of this with Maxwell. Wendy brought out flowers and started to lace them together. Maxwell on the other hand didn’t do anything to help. Once the girl made the garland she looked to Woodie thinking of how to get him to wear it. She cautiously approached him. Maxwell raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t really going to try and just put that on a mad mans head was she? Then she jumped at Woodie who was still swinging Lucy like a mad man. Maxwell looked at the scene in shock. What was Wendy thinking.


	8. Slowly coming around

Maxwell expected the girl to get cut or at least wounded but instead she maneuvered around the axe and planted the headpiece on Woodie. Who in turn stopped swinging and fell to his knees. He started mumbling things that Maxwell couldn’t hear. Wendy looked at Maxwell “This happens a lot,” she said as if it shouldn’t surprise anyone. Well it didn’t surprise Maxwell since he’s seen this happen a lot but if you told him that Wendy could bring Woodie back from insanity without injury then he would have just laughed at that fantasy. “Could you…” she motioned to Woodie who didn’t seem like he could move right now. Maxwell knew Wendy couldn’t do anything if he ran and in his mind he planned on where to go.

Instead though he now had one of the lumberjacks arm around his neck as he dragged the body back to the base with Wendy walking beside him. Once they got to the base Wickerbottom and Wilson rushed over the help Woodie down. Soon they took off the garland to put on a top hat and were cooking some green mushroom which they later fed to him. Once he seemed alright Wilson walked over to the two. Maxwell and Wendy only stood where they were when Woodie was taken from them. “So what exactly happened?” Wilson asked. Maxwell raised an eyebrow. “Come now Higgsbury anyone can tell he was insane,” he stated knowing full well what the scientist meant. Wilson frowned but instead of trying to get anything out of Maxwell he looked to Wendy. “I don’t think he was taking care of his sanity. It seemed to low when we set out and he snapped,” She said. Wilson sighed “Why can’t he just keep himself sane for a while? Well anyway, how much did you guys get?”

After the rabbits were skinned and their morsels either put on drying racks or in the fridge they sat by the fire pit. Willow, Wolfgang, and Wigfrid came back at their own times. each either putting away resources of sitting down by the fire. After a while Wilson spoke up “Anyone seen WX-78, Wes, or Webber?” he asked. Most of them shrugged while Willow spoke up “You going to send one of us to do your work?” She sneered. Seems she can’t let the past go Maxwell thought. Which meant her hatred for him would always be there too. Wilson got up “No, I’ll go,” he said not wanting any more conflict. “You should take someone with you to be safe,” Wickerbottom said not taking her eyes off of her book. ‘Wigfrid or Wolfgang would surely be the one’ Maxwell though. The scientist had other plans as he stated that Maxwell would go with him. This shocked everyone, even Maxwell himself. Then made protesting non existent as he left before anyone could argue with Maxwell behind wondering why.

Wilson walked around taking in the surrounding trying to calculate where they would have gone. He stated most of these observations out loud as if he was alone. And he may as well been since Maxwell was silent the whole time. Soon Wilson stopped which cause Maxwell to look at him in question. Then he heard the voices. “HAH! I GOT YOU THIS TIME,”. They both slowly moved towards the voice and soon saw the members they were looking for. Webber and WX-78 sat across from each other. Some of the random junk they found laid out in front of them. Wes sat in the middle of them watching as each moved a piece. It certainly wasn’t chess and there were no squares. Some form of checkers maybe? Whatever it was the game had their attention. “We are sure that your not going to get us this time!” Webber said as he picked up the gnome and move it to a location. “See,” Webber said with confidents. “We got your lying robot in our sight so just try to take out our marbles,”. 

WX-78 seemed to think as he looked at the imaginary board. Quickly WX-78 grabbed a rocket ship and knocked over some of the other pieces. “HAH, YOUR CONFIDENTS WAS YOUR OWN UNDOING,” he stated as Webber looked shocked at the outcome. Wes clapped at them as WX-78 put his arms in the air in a ‘woo’ motion. Soon Webber clapped along side Wes. “Ok you got us but next time we’ll have our revenge!” the spider boy said as he picked up some of the pieces, WX-78 soon following this. Wilson made a motion for them to leave so Maxwell followed.Back at camp Willow seemed to almost be happy that they showed up empty handed. “They’ll be coming soon,” Wilson said as he went into his tent. Maxwell sat down. 

Willow went back to turning on and off her lighter as Woodie seemed normal again as he cleaned his axe. Well as normal as you could call any of the puppets Maxwell thought as he looked at Wickerbottom who was writing in a book. He looked over to Wendy who just starred out into nothing. He assumed the other two were already in their tents. Soon just like Wilson said the three came in. They all sat around the campfire and Webber started to talk to Wendy as Wes went to get them all food. Wickerbottom denied the dish but Willow accepted it and wolfed down the contents. Maxwell just starred at the fire as his mind wondered. Soon a plate was put in front of his face and he almost jerked back. Instead though he looked up at who held it. Wes pushed the plate into Maxwells hand and went back to the fridge to get another. Maxwell didn’t think anything of it as he ate the food in silence.


	9. A plan for disruption

Maxwell woke up again but this time it wasn’t to yelling. This time he woke up early. Getting up and stretching he then brushed himself off again. He wished they would have at least gave him a straw roll and he didn’t dare try to make one himself. He didn’t know the boundary of what he can and can’t do. Anyway he’d rather sleep on the ground than be dead right now. Soon the others were up and Maxwell was tasked with helping chop down trees. It seemed the chores rotated. He left with WX-78 who wasn’t to happy with this. WX-78 dragged his axe behind him not caring about it. Maxwell was as quiet as ever. Even if he was in the game he still preferred to be a watcher rather than mingle too much. They went about chopping trees but WX-78 didn’t care if he missed a log or pinecone, sometimes he chopped at a tree then stopped and moved on to the next.

This went on for a while in silence but soon WX-78 broke that silence “I HATE HOW WILSON THINKS HE’S THE LEADER,” he stated. Maxwell looked at the robot. “Oh? You mean you guys didn’t vote for it?” even here he still knew how to get under peoples skin. Knowing that he could push people’s buttons and make them do ridiculously stupid things. That’s how he got each puppet in here. Ah those promises, those small selfish things each one wanted. WX-78 seemed even more pissed off “NO! HE JUST DECIDED IT HIMSELF JUST LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE WE DO,” Maxwell nodded to this “ He can be rather bothersome,” agreeing with the robot. “HE IS! AND HE THINKS HE OWNS EVERYTHING. NOTHING CAN BE TAKEN WITHOUT HIS CONSENT,” Maxwell tsked at this. “Surely if you need something you should be able to take it without having to go through a know it all scientist,” WX-78 whirled around to face Maxwell “THAT’S WHAT I SAID BUT DID HE LISTEN? NO! HE WENT ON A RANT ABOUT PROPER MANAGEMENT EVEN THOUGH WE CAN ALWAYS GET MORE RESOURCES!”. 

Maxwell could feel the robots rage getting brighter. He briefly thought that he should calm him down. But why should he? It wasn’t as if his stay was pleasant with them. “Something should probably be done, but I highly doubt anyone would do anything,” This made the robot think then he looked at Maxwell with what could be interpreted as glee. “WHY NOT?” Maxwell looked at WX-78 “Why not what?” He said faking innocence to this idea. “WHY NOT DO SOMETHING,” WX-78 said smiling. This day was going pretty good so far Maxwell though as WX-78 told him the plan.

They came back to the camp as if nothing happened. In fact WX-78 went back and collected everything he was originally going to leave. Wilson was surprised at how much they got and that WX-78 said how they even planted more trees. They sat around the fire pit like everyone else. WX-78 watched the others as Maxwell sat on the ground leaning back on one of the fallen logs. When they were going to decide who would watch him WX-78 spoke up “ARG! FINE I’LL WATCH HIM. JUST SHUT IT FLESHLINGS!” he said. 

They seemed to agree to this and even Wickerbottom left. She said that she needed to get more info on the new biome they saw today so she took a miner hat and left.WX-78 smiled at Maxwell as they went about their plan. This was going to be great Maxwell thought. Maybe in the chaos he could even slip away and not have to deal with them again. Soon they both went back to around the campfire. WX-78 sat on one of the logs with his head on the palm of his hand. He starred at the fire and Maxwell could tell that he had the same glee that he express back when they first planned this. Maxwell laid down. This time on his side to stare at the same fire as one of his arms acted like a pillow.

The morning came and Maxwell was woken by chest opening and slamming shut. He got up and rubbed his eyes. Was the plan starting so soon? It didn’t really matter to him much. Maxwell got up and went over to WX-78 helping him open and shut chests franticly. “WAKE UP FLESHLINGS!” WX-78 said distressed. Everyone there ran out expecting it to be Maxwell related but once they saw that the two were over by the containers went over to them. “What’s wrong?” Wilson asked. WX-78 pointed to one of the chests “WHO STOLE HIM!” he said accusingly. Maxwell kept looking through the chests like he was helping. “What your dumb toy robot?” Willow said annoyed she was woken up early. He snapped his head towards her “IT WAS YOU WASN’T IT? YOU ALWAYS HATED THAT I’M BETTER THAN YOU!” he yelled. “As if! Anyway shouldn’t we be questioning Maxwell out of anyone!” she barked back. “ARE YOU SAYING I CAN’T WATCH HIM FOR A NIGHT?” he yelled. Wilson walked over to Maxwell and started to looked in the chests too. The plan was going smoothly.


	10. Defuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating it sooner, because of this I will post two chapters!

Willow and WX-78 were pretty much in each others faces. “What did you have your boyfriends head on your lap or something? You probably slept like the rest of us even though you were suppose to be watching him!” She yelled. “SAYS MISS SET EVERYTHING ON FIRE! IF YOU WANTED SOME TIME WITH YOUR CRUSH THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE SPOKEN UP! YOUR THE ONE WHO IS ALWAYS MESSING THINGS UP ANYWAY SO OF COURSE YOU’D DO THIS OUT OF SPIKE!” He yelled back. Maxwell eye twitched. Did they seriously just use him as a way to jab at each other? Wigfrid looked around. “Where’s my spear?” She questioned as she went to the chest to see if someone stored it in there. Wolfgang went over to the tents. “Maybe you forgot it,” He said casually as he looked inside to see if the spear would be in there. 

He came back out but wasn’t holding a spear. He held up a book. “Wigfrid. This yours?” He questioned. Wilson looked back and his eyes widened. “ What was my journal doing in your tent Wigfrid,” Wilson asked as he took the book from Wolfgang. “I dön’t knöw. A viking has nö use för bööks!” She said defensively. Wilson still looked annoyed. Maxwell just stood starring at everyone now as if he had no clue what to do. Wigfrid went to the tents looking in each one in a hurry. Woodie seemed to not come out with everyone else as they heard Wigfrid yell at him to wake up and help them look. Woodie walked out groggy not knowing what was happened. Then he looked at his empty hand. “Where’s Lucy?” he asked. Then it hit him as he looked around franticly. Wifrid came out of Wilson’s tent. “Here’s your axe,” She said. Woodie ran over and grabbed the axe from the viking. Hugging it against his chest. 

Wilson looked annoyed as WX-78 and Willow were still arguing, Wigfrid was turning everything over for her spear and to top it off Webber and Wendy though it was a game and started to turn things over for fun. Woodie kept apologizing to his axe and Wolfgang soon help Wigfrid in wrecking the base. Willow soon stormed into her tent. She came rushing out a few minutes later “Who took all my lighters!” She practically screeched. Maxwell didn’t expect what happened next. Instead of getting angry or blaming Willow fell to her knees and started to cry. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over. Wes ran in and in his arms held what was ‘stolen’. He quickly gave anyone who didn’t find their belongings back to them. When he handed Willow her lighters she hugged him.

Wes stopped at WX-78 who starred back at him. Wes didn’t move to give him the item. Everyone was looking at them. “WHAT FLESHLING? I CAN’T HAVE MY OWN ROBOT BACK?” WX-78 said as he pointed to the toy robot. Wes narrowed his eyes. Maxwell was shocked at what happened next. Wes hit WX-78 with the robot. Even if he was weak it still seemed to do damage. WX-78 rubbed his face as if he was slapped. Which in some way he was since it probably felt like it. Wes shoved the toy in the robots hand who still couldn’t form words after what happened. Wes walked to Maxwell and he starred at the mime who pointed at him in return. “What’s wrong Wes cat got yo-“ Maxwell was going to say cat got your tongue but was interrupted by an actual slap. Sure it didn’t hurt that much since it was Wes but the sting was still there. The shock was there too.

Maxwell stood still shocked like WX-78 as Wes went around picking up everything that was messed up.Webber and Wendy went to help him. Well he supposed that backfired. The whole day everyone helped clean up the place. Especially WX-78 and Maxwell who was forced to do most of the work. Soon it was dawn and the whole day was just a clean up from the event. Everyone gathered around the camp fire and people chatted to whoever was closest to them. Maxwell sat a bit aways but still by the fire. He leaned back on one of the logs around said fire and looked at the stars. A plate soon blocked his view and he reached out to take it not wanting it to be dropped on his face. he sat up looking as Wes walked away. 

Maxwell stared to eat the food that was given to him. He looked at the puppets that were chatting happily. It was hard to tell that before they were at each others throats. How could a day that started so wrong become a pleasant evening? Maybe this was why they lasted so long. No matter what it seemed this group wasn’t going to be breaking apart at their own doing. He should have had the puppet intermingle before as he found the group to be highly interesting.


	11. Lighting a Frog on Fire for Friendship

The next day Maxwell woke up early. He looked at Wigfrid who was by the chest taking out healing salves. Soon some of the member came out. Some greeted others. Some went about the base to do tasks. Others tried to wake themselves up as they weren’t yet fully awake. Wilson started to take inventory but soon Wickerbottom went over and took the job from the scientist who at first protested but gave in when he saw that she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Instead the scientist went over to Maxwell. “Your going with Willow and Webber today,” What task will they force him to do today Maxwell thought. Wilson walked away as the two he mentioned came up to him. Willow handed him a fishing rod. Well that didn’t seem as bad as running around.

Maxwell was wrong. He was terribly wrong. He though they would wait for dawn so they could fish in peace instead he was fishing in the pond and looking about for frogs. Webber ran around with a trap and jumped on said frogs to catch them. Willow was fishing sometimes, the other time she was setting things on fire, like the grass that was right next to Maxwell. “Must you have the fire so close?” He asked which caught Willow attention. “What? You don’t like fire? I mean it’s what keeps us alive most of the time,” She said. “Ah, no. It’s not that,” Maxwell said as he patted out the smoke starting on his pant leg closest to the fire then he moved a bit away. “Oh come on, you can’t just work all day! That’s what Wilson and Wickerbottom does. We need time to go crazy!” She said with a smile. The smile certainly wasn’t comforting. Maxwell soon found his fishing rod out of his hand and replaced with a lighter. “Come on, it’s fun,”

Maxwell had to admit. It was fun. They lit a fire to various things including the frog who now hopped around like crazy trying to put itself out. Webber and Willow were laughing uncontrollable and Maxwell cracked a smile. That is until said fire frog decided to get revenge and started to chase them. They scattered and the frog seemed to target Webber who couldn’t run that fast since he was still laughing. Before the frog landed a hit Maxwell picked up the spider kid getting the boy to safety. Willow slammed a trap down on the frog, making it their next meal. Webber flailed his arms in glee “Let’s set another on fire!” he said and Maxwell gently put the kid down, not wanting to get hit by the overly hyper kid. Willow laughed but then noticed the time. “Well I guess we should get back huh?”

They walked back together, Webber holding each of their hands and seemingly to skip somewhat. At first Maxwell was going to protest but then he was to tried to really care. Maxwell remembered the lighter and took it out handing it to Willow. “You can keep that, I have a lot more. So if you ever run out you can just come to me,” she said with a smirk. Maxwell wasn’t sure what to say so he just put the lighter back into his pocket. Willow sighed and Maxwell looked to the pyromaniac. “Maybe…” She started. “Maybe we don’t have to go back so soon,” she said stopping. Maxwell stopped at this but Webber didn’t notice until he was jerked to a stop, then the boy looked back to them confused. “Come on, we can explore a little,” She said smiling another one of her smiles that she really needed to work on if she thinks it looks friendly.

Their path changed as the three wondered away from the direction of the camp. They passed a swamp and Maxwell saw Willow looking into the biome with, Sadness? He wasn’t quiet sure that was the exact emotion but he knew she had some kind of memory of it and a bad one at that. The biome passed and Willow looked to where they were going again. They came to what looking like another base. Not in the sense of a fire pit with a science machine but the tree had silk draped over it and propped out. Like a small makeshift tent that the tree helped to hold up. It looked like whoever made this used what they could. Which meant that Wilson probably doesn’t know about this since it was a waste of resources. Maybe he did though? Who knew. Willow gestured the two inside. Once they were all in she brought out some papyrus and charcoal. Handing one of each to the guests. Webber started to draw as he hummed a tune to himself. Maxwell took the items but wasn’t sure what to do. “We come here sometimes, it’s like our secrete hide out since this part of the island has no interests to the group. The lack of resources besides trees kind of nailed the coffin shut. You know, since we already have a forest for wood..” Willow said as she started to draw on the papyrus like Webber. Maxwell decided to follow their lead.

The light from the lantern that sat in the middle gave off a glow to ward off darkness. and Maxwell would at times look to the thin silk that separated them from the outside. Webber held up his drawing. It was Spiders holding hands with the base members “One day we wish we would all get along!” the boy said cheerfully. Willow smiled, but this time it seemed friendly. “That’s really good Webber, I can tell your going to be a great artist!” She said and this seem to make Webber happy as he smiled back. “Let’s put it on the wall,” she said grabbing the picture carefully and turning around. Maxwell didn’t even notice that behind here were pictures placed on branched much like a frame placed on a desk. She held hers up for everyone after. Maxwell expected fire or something like that but instead he was a beautiful meadow with rabbits and beefalo. Webber clapped “ We like your picture! We wish we could draw landscapes,” the boy said as Willow laughed at this. “I’ll have to start teaching you then, we don’t want the little artist to miss out on anything,” she said, putting it up with the other. Maxwell realized she said we, did she mean him to? 

They both looked at him and he was confused. Then he saw Willow point to the papyrus. Maxwell held up the picture for them to see. They both gasped. It was a woman who sat as if she was getting painted, A flower in her hair. A dress flowed down with a sash around here waist. She wore long gloves and they saw how delicate her features were. “Did you take an art class?” Willow asked as Webber also commented “Who is the pretty woman?”. Maxwell handed the picture to Willow for the wall of art. “Ah no, the woman was the one who got me into drawing and I usually use her for inspiration to draw. She was someone I knew before this,” Maxwell shouldn’t have drawn her he knew but being here with the darkness around. He couldn’t help but think of her. Willow looked at them “I guess we should go back.. It’s already dark,” She said reluctantly. She turned off the lantern as they went away. Maxwell and Willow held lighters as Webber was once again in between them hold each of their hands.

They came up to the camp and it seemed that everyone was still outside their tents. Upon seeing them come up everyone ran over to them. Each person hugging Webber and Willow like they’d been away for an eternity. This felt awkward for Maxwell and he saw Wilson looking at him. Maxwell backed up a step, surely the scientist wouldn’t actually hug him right? Webber didn’t understand that him backing up meant he didn’t want to be hugged and soon the boy had his arms around Maxwell as he looked up to the magician smiling. Maxwell just stood there not quiet sure what to do. Wendy came over and did the same as Webber. ‘What was with these kids?’ Maxwell looked at the others in the group. ‘Oh no, they wouldn’t’ Maxwell thought.


	12. WX-78

Maxwell now laid on a straw roll and starred at the night sky. He didn’t feel like sleeping although he should. Most of the night was gone anyway though. He hard the scribbling of the scientist who was writing in that book he keeps. Since he wasn’t going to get any sleep he may as well get up. Sitting u on the straw roll he looked at the scientist who looked deep in thought as he wrote down his observations on a page that seemed overly crowded with said observations. Maxwell got up and went over to him peering down at the book from above. Wilson didn’t seem to notice that Maxwell was standing over him and watching. Then again the scientist noticed nothing when he got like this. Maxwell sat down next to the scientist, surely he couldn’t be this oblivious? Maxwell looked at the writing. There was no picture drawn on the page and small paragraphs were angled in a way that they fit together but for some you had to turn the book to read.

Maxwell tapped the scientists shoulder. To this Wilson shoot up and went into a defensive stance. Then noticed Maxwell who really didn’t look impressed by this. “What did you do that for?” Wilson asked as he sat back down. “I simple thought that in your state of mind I should show you how easily you would have been attacked. Be glad pal that I wasn’t an actual threat,” ‘And that I didn’t take the opportunity to actually hurt you,’ Maxwell added in his head. “What are you still mad about what happened?” Wilson asked as he flipped through some pages looking for were he was. Maxwell frowned. He certainly didn’t want to think of how they all hugged him. It was awkward and he knew that they did it on purpose. They truly were evil.. “Well your going to have to get use to it, we’re a family here,” Wilson replied to Maxwells silence. “I think I just felt my dinner trying to escape,” Maxwell said. Wilson laughed “That’s what love feels like and I’m sure you’ll be feeling it a lot,”. Maxwell decided that he did need rest now, and that he also needed to not feel love by this ‘family’.

This time when Maxwell woke he got some “good morning” from some of the members which made him feel even more awkward since it was setting in that they were accepting him. As he watched the members go about their business Wickerbottom went up to him. “Maxwell, could you be a dear and help me organize,” she asked sitting down next to him with some papyrus and before he could say anything she handed him two separate stacks. “I’ve label each map what biome it leads to and the other stack is a list of chores on what day they are to be done. Don’t worry I’ve labeled which chore goes with what map but I need help getting them together for the next week so we can be organized,” Maxwell looked to Wickerbottom who started to do the task with her own piles of papyrus. Did she really trust him with this task?

Maxwell started to mimic Wickerbottom. Putting two papyrus together that had the chores and map then placing them around so they could later be organize by the day. Maxwell scanned the camp as they worked. Sometimes Wigfrid would leave with healing salves and come back putting away material she got form hunting. Wolfgang would do the same but go off in a different direction to cover more hunting areas. Wes, Wendy, and Webber would leave and come back with various of resources ranging from cut grass to reeds to anything they pick out of tumbleweeds. Willow and Woodie went about to collect charcoal and wood respectively, Wilson left at times bringing either some papyrus or coming back and getting a book different from the one with his observations. He must be the one to write the chores and draw the maps depending on the changes to the environment Maxwell thought. WX-78 didn’t seem to do anything today. In fact the robot came over and sat near Maxwell looking bored at what they were doing.

Maxwell wondered what WX-78’s ‘job’ was here. It seemed Wilson had to push him to do different things and if he wasn’t here the robot simply did nothing. “ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO DO THAT ALL DAY?” WX-78 asked Maxwell which brought the magician out of this thought. Wickerbottom didn’t seem pleased that the robot was bothering them. She looked at the robot “Oh and what should he be doing then?” she asked. The way she sounded it seemed they may have some history with this chore. Maxwell wondered what the robot did. Then again, what wouldn’t the robot do? “WHY I THOUGHT TO EXPLORE THE SWAMP SOME AND I WANTED SOMEONE TO TAG ALONG, UNLESS YOU WANT MY HELP OF COURSE,” WX-78 stated then looked expectantly to Wickerbottom. There was certainly a history here, as she soon shoed the both of them away and continued the work by herself.

The two made their way to the swamp “HEH, IT WORKS EVERY TIME,” WX-78 stated confidently. “What exactly did you do?” Maxwell asked as they walked along. WX-78 seemed to smile as he stated “I THREW A WHOLE MONTHS WORTH OF CHORES IN THE FIRE PIT SINCE THEY SAID THE FIRE WAS LOW. YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE FACE THAT BOOK LOVING FLESHLING MADE,”. ‘Well’ Maxwell thought ‘That’s certainly one way to get out of the chores,’. They stopped at the edge of the swamp biome. “I LIKE TO COME HERE SINCE MOST OF THE FLESHLINGS WON’T AFTER THAT INCIDENT,” the robot stated as he led Maxwell through the swamp. He seemed to know were the tentacles were as they maneuvered around in a way that he didn’t see any start to pop up. They stopped at a place that seemed like WX-78 use a pitchfork to dig up the ground leaving the dirt exposed. There was a lantern down as well as a chest next to it. The robot went over to the chest and opened it up bringing out the pieces Maxwell saw him and Webber play with before. WX-78 made motion for Maxwell to sit down as he drew something resembling a board in the ground and placed the figures. WX-78 began to teach Maxwell the rules.


	13. Chapter 13: Talk of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I had some things keeping me from continuing, but I'm back on this! I should be posting more often now!

The game was more complex than Maxwell originally thought. Certain pieces can only be moved once other were and some can only be moves in certain events. It was like chess with each piece having a set pattern but the goal was more like checkers were you wanted to take out all of the opponents pieces. Certain pieces would be ‘broken’ if the ones they relied on to move was taken out. “AHA, I WON AGAIN,” WX-78 said smiling. Maxwell smirked, the game was very interesting he thought as they set it up again. The game gave you various ways to take out a problem yet certain moves were common in the beginning for WX-78. ‘Just like..Here’. Maxwell thought. This game represented this world in the complex way and how each character did the same thing at first in gathering resources but broke off after that taking their own path. WX-78 told him that he, Webber, and Wes made up the game. Did they make it like this place on purpose or did they even know how similar it was?

WX-78 would sometime comment on how he was progressing as they kept playing and other times he chatted to Maxwell about different things. “I CERTAINLY COULD HAVE TAKEN OUT THAT TALL BIRD BUT NO ONE WANTED ANY INJURIES SO I HAD TO LEAVE,” the robot said as he moved one of his pieces. Maxwell in turn move one of his. Maxwell decided to ask the robot what happened when silence fell over them again. “So. Why doesn’t anyone come into the swamps anymore?” Maxwell asked as pieces were moved and some moved back as if they were in a dance. “OH THAT.” WX-78 said and it seemed he didn’t really care about the event. “WELL IT WAS A WAYS BACK AND I THOUGHT THE FLESHLINGS WOULD STOP LIVING IN THE PAST BY NOW BUT IT SEEMS THEY ALL JUST AVOID THIS SWAMP BECAUSE OF IT,” one of WX-78 pieces was knocked over and the robot sat thinking of his next turn. “WILLOW, WICKERBOTTOM, WENDY, WES, AND WOLFGANG WERE EXPLORING THIS SWAMP,” WX-78 soon knocked over one of Maxwell’s pieces and set it aside.

“THEY WERE ATTACKED WHEN DUSK CAME BY MOSQUITOES. AND OF COURSE WILLOW GOT NERVOUS, SHE’S ALWAYS NERVOUS,” Maxwell knew were this was going. “She set one of them on fire?” he asked as another piece was moved. “SHE DIDN’T MEAN TO, SHE JUST WAVED HER LIGHTER AROUND AND ONE HIT THE FLAME. FIRE SPREADS QUICK IN A SWAMP.” WX-78 stated as some pieces started to dance around each other waiting for an opening. “PEOPLE STILL HAVE SCARS FROM IT, WICKERBOTTOM HAS THE WORST. THAT’S WHY SHE’S MOSTLY AT THE BASE ORGANIZING. IT HURTS TO MOVE AROUND TOO MUCH,” WX-78 saw an opening and took out Maxwells' piece. “I CAN STILL HEAR WILLOW CRYING SOME TIMES AT NIGHT,” the robot soon had victory as Maxwell’s last piece was taken out. Maxwell wasn’t sure what to say. Things happen and in his mind this was just another terrible mistake he saw puppets do over and over again. He never thought on how these mistakes would effect the person who did them.

They kept playing the game until it became dusk then WX-78 sat back after Maxwell managed to win some. “YOU GETTING GOOD AT THIS FASTER THAN I EXPECTED,” Maxwell smirked at this as he put away his pieces into the chest as WX-78 had done. Maxwell looked around the biome that surround them. It certainly looked untouched. WX-78 sighed. Or it sounded like a sigh. “I WISH I DIDN’T HAVE TO GO BACK,” he said as he fell back to lay on the ground. “I HATE BEING AROUND ALL THOSE FLESHLINGS,”. ‘And yet here I am next to you,’ Maxwell thought the robot was contradicting in this. Silence settled on the two as Maxwell was rarely the one to start a conversation. WX-78 looked at Maxwell “WHY DO YOU STAY?” he asked. “What do you mean?” Maxwell asked back. WX-78 sat up “YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. WHY DO YOU STAY WITH THE GROUP. YOU HAD PLENTY OF CHANCES TO GET AWAY,”. Maxwell didn’t really feel like answering so instead he asked the question back as usual. “Well why don’t you leave the group?”

WX-78 seemed to not expect to be asked the same question as he sat there just staring at Maxwell. “I…” was all the robot said. Did the question really stump him or was he like Maxwell and didn’t really want the answer? Either way it seemed that WX-78 wasn’t going to say it as he got up. “IT’S GETTING LATE, WE SHOULD GO BACK,” Maxwell almost commented on how he said he didn’t want to go back to the fleshlings but decided against it. Following the robot out of the camp his mind was wondering to what he learned. How much had really happened before he came here? He wished he could know as not knowing was annoying. He remembered how on the throne he knew all that went on and now.. He’d have to question each person to know and even then details would be lost as memories are foggy. 

The walk was quiet which Maxwell was fine with. Soon the camp came into view and WX-78 stopped. Maxwell looked back at him. “YOU CAN GO AHEAD…..I FORGOT SOMETHING,” the robot said. Maxwell highly doubted that he forgot anything, but didn’t care to question as he simply turned around and headed into the base leaving the robot behind. Everyone was going about their business in the base as usual. As Maxwell sat on his straw roll he saw the two kids coming over. They sat on each side of Maxwell and he was confused by this. The kids on the other hand talked to each other as if they normally were here. This was rather awkward as Maxwell wasn’t sure what to do. “We like the idea of a sleep over!” Webber said happily. The two were talking of a day off were everyone ate popcorn and had fun. The last idea was everyone would lay under the stars to sleep. Wendy looked at Maxwell and Webber was soon to look at the magician too. Maxwell only looked back and Wendy broke the silence. “What do you think?” she asked. What did he think? Well…


	14. Getting the day off

And so the kids dragged Maxwell over to Wilson. Maxwell had said a day off would be great and they took it as support for the idea. Which led to this. Wilson looked confused at the three came up. Maxwell didn’t look pleased but when did he? Webber looked excited as Wendy had the same morbid look as she stared as Wilson. “Uh, did you need something?” Wilson asked more so looking at Maxwell than the children. ‘Yeah, can you make these kids go away,’ Maxwell thought but yet again he didn’t say. “We had an idea!” Webber said loudly as he threw his hands up with that ever present smile on his face. “Maxwell agreed it was good,” Wendy said. Maxwell sighed internally, why did they have to get him to do this? Really anyone else would have been perfectly fine if not better. In fact it probably would have been better. Wilson looked at the kids when they talked but his attention was back on Maxwell now. “The children proposed a day off. They wished to play games, eat popcorn, and at night everyone would watch the stars together,” Maxwell said as if giving a presentation on what could be done.

It…. Worked… Maxwell was laying on the straw roll as everyone retired to their tents. Wilson actually agreed to have the day off tomorrow. In fact he seemed happy at the thought. Maxwell would have swore the scientist would deny them saying that work needed to be done and yet.. Maxwell closed his eyes. There was more to these puppets than he originally thought. And to think, it was all because he now survive with them that he could see this. He slept longer than he thought. When he opened his eyes there was.. Decorations? Food was being cooked, weird streamers were hanged mostly likely just cut up papyrus, and the members were starting to gather. Wigfrid noticed Maxwell was up and went over to him. “Cöme nöw devil, yöu dön’t want tö miss the party,” she said devil like it was just a nickname now. Maxwell got up and followed the viking over to the others. 

The day was interesting to say. Games were played like tag and hide n’ seek. As well as splitting up into teams for a game of ‘frayed yarn ball’ where you tried to pass it to teammates as many times as you can for points until the other team got it. Whickerbottom kept score. The game stopped as Maxwell’s team scored the final point to win. Maxwell and Wendy had a good strategy going were they would trick the other team into moving the wrong way for the frayed yarn. Soon they all went to eat, each taking some of this or that of the dishes laid out. Wendy and Webber both sat with Maxwell as they did yesterday. “You two were great!” Webber said as he munched happily on the food he got. Maxwell smiled at Wendy who in turned smiled back. A true smile too. He put his hand on Wendy’s head “If it wasn’t for you young lady we wouldn’t of had a chance,”.

Soon it was dark as everyone was around the fire pit pointing and saying what the stars looked like. It was peaceful. Wendy and Webber both fell asleep on Maxwell which pinned him down. He didn’t mind it though as he looked at the stars with the others who were still up. Maxwell looked over to the mime who was on the other side of Webber. He always forgot about him. The whole not making a sound made it easy too. Wes though wasn’t looking at the stars. Instead the mime looked at the darkness beyond the camp. He looked scarred of it as usual and Maxwell wondered how he even survived this long. Or maybe it wasn’t long at all since he was only here for a little while. Where was the courage he seen before when he hit him and WX-78? Wes’s attention went to Maxwell when the mime noticed he was being watched. 

Wes turned away to look at something else. Maxwell decided to look back at the stars. He didn’t realize he fell asleep until the light of morning woke him up. He looked around and was surprised that everyone was still asleep, except Wickerbottom of course. She seemed to be leaving with a backpack and some papyrus in her hands. He didn’t see anything wrong with that but decided to go back to sleep. He’ll wake up later with everyone else. He opened his eyes again as he felt weight lift from his arms. Wendy and Webber woke up and now let the magician move. He looked around the camp to see where everyone was. Woodie and Wolfgang were chatting pretty loudly nearby but Maxwell didn’t care to hear it. Wendy and Webber went over to the chest and rummaged around some of them. Willow had an axe in one hand and the other was dragging WX-78, who also had an axe, out of the base. Wigfrid was also leaving with her spear. Wilson and Wes were both looking at some papyrus. Wilson looked confused as he shuffled the papyrus, maybe he lost one?

Soon though Wilson and Wes went over to Maxwell who was standing around waiting for the scientist to give yet another job for the day. “Ok you-“ Wilson started but was stopped when it seemed whatever Woodie and Wolfgang were talking about cause Wolfgang to laugh loudly. “I swear those two are always the loudest when they talk to each other,” Wilson commented after Wolfgang’s laugh died down a bit. “Anyway, I need you to come with us. Where going to explore out for a bit-“ Wilson was again interrupted but this time by Woodie “You guys are going out for exploring? Why not take us!” Wolfgang seemed to agree to this. And so they all left and the loud talking traveled with them. Woodie and Wolfgang kept talking as Wilson looked around and compared it to the map he had if they were going the right way. Wes and Maxwell just followed. Wilson stopped at a cave entrance. Everyone got quiet and looked at Wilson. Then they heard it to. Depths worms only spawn when someones…


	15. Underneath their feet

The group rushed down the stairs into the cave. Maxwell knew who was down here. He was right when they saw Wickerbottom running towards the stairs for freedom. Maxwell stopped as the others continued to try and reach their friend. Wolfgang brought out a ham bat as Woodie brought out Lucy. Both held their weapons high as they ran in. Wilson and Wes following behind to try to help. Maxwell watched. He knew they wouldn’t get to her in time. This proved true as the Depth worm grabbed one of the librarian’s leg in it’s teeth and tried to pull it’s victim under. Wickerbottom let out a scream as she fell. Then red painted the ground. The two fighters got to her as the depths worm came back up to attack again. Wes and Wilson came up behind grabbing Wickerbottom and dragging her back to safety. Maxwell moved so they could get her up the stairs without him being in the way. They didn’t even notice this as they rushed their member up the stairs. 

The depth worm tried to attack Wolfgang but he beat it back as Woodie landed some blows to the beast as well. It retreated underground and resurfaced when the beast felt it could strike again. Maxwell caught movement with his eye. He looked for what cause it and saw more dirt moving towards the two. Yet he didn’t say anything as the new depth worm came up from behind Wolfgang and attacked. He didn’t say anything when even more red spilled from the man and the screams that came from the other as he slashed the new foe. He didn’t say anything as Wolfgang tried desperately to cover the wound on his shoulder and neck while trying to get back to safety. Woodie trying to help him along as he also defended from the depths worms attacks. When they got close Maxwell then helped Woodie drag Wolfgang up the stairs.

They both tried to quickly bring Wolfgang back to the camp and Maxwell noted how much blood was leaking from the wound. ‘He’s not going to make it,’ Maxwell thought. Soon the tents were popping up in the distance and this seemed to renew Woodie’s attempts to bring his friend back as he tried to go faster. As they get to the base Maxwell sees Wilson and Wes franticly trying to patch up Wickerbottom. The children were running the supplies they demanded over to them and Wendy saw that Maxwell and Woodie also had an injured member. She ran over with some supplies and Woodie immediately tried to cover the wound with honey Poultice. Maxwell stood back to let him work.

Soon both of the wounded were in a tent, Wilson letting Wickerbottom in his since she didn’t have one of her own. They all sat around the fire saying nothing. Willow and WX-78 came back to the base and stopped when they saw how everyone was. “What happened?” Willow said almost a whisper as she scanned who was there and who wasn’t. Wilson went over and talked quietly to her of the events that happened earlier that day. WX-78 didn’t seem interested and instead went over to sit next to Maxwell. He welcomed the robots company as everyone else showed worry and most of what they talked about was the event. “LET ME GUESS, A FLESHLING’S GOING TO DIE?” WX-78 asked as quietly as he could. Maxwell only nodded as he starred at the fire. “I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN ONE DAY, THEY ARE TOO WEAK AT TIMES. WHICH ONE WAS IT?” WX-78 said as the robot scanned the group who all walked about worried or sat down and starred at the tents wondering about the situation. 

Wes was making food in the crock pot for the wounded and was nervous as he waiting, hoping it would be done faster. “Two actually. Wickerbottom and Wolfgang,” Maxwell replied to the robots question and watched as Wes ran into one of the tents holding a dish. Wilson was setting up another in the crock pot as Wes was away. “FIGURED WICKERBOTTOM SINCE SHE HATES WHEN THE SCHEDULE GETS PUSHED BACK. SHE TRIED TO DO ONE OF THE CHORES DIDN’T SHE? I’M GUESSING IT’S THAT MISSING CHORE THAT WILSON WAS CONFUSED ON WHY IT WASN’T THERE. SO WHAT CAVE DWELLER GOT HER?” WX-78 took out a stick and started to push the logs that seemed to fall on the rock boundary back inside the fire. “Depths worms,” Maxwell said as he watched his companion. Wigfrid came to the camp after a while with some game as she came up she noticed everyone’s mood. Wilson went over and talk to her like he did with Willow.

Some were sleeping outside their tents so they could rush to the wounded if needed. Wilson checked on each of the wounded at intervals of what seemed like an hour or so throughout the night. Willow sat by the fire and nearly jumped up each time Wilson would come out of one of the tents which he would just shake his head to signal that nothing was happening. Maxwell was sitting down looking a the fire roaring with two companions on either side. WX-78 decided to stay with him and Wendy came over to be beside the magician when it became dark. At some point Maxwell drifted off the sleep. He woke up to horror from a member.


	16. Death

Maxwell looked around then realized that both of his companions were sleeping on him. What was the deal with this? Did he just scream friendly and that they should use him as a pillow? He looked over to the tent and saw that one was open. He heard soft crying and another talking in a whisper trying to console the other. WX-78 shot up not realizing he been asleep as he looked about wondering what happened. Willow was at the edge of the camp lighting and putting out her lighter over and over, just staring at the flame. Wigfrid was standing by the tent waiting for an order. Maxwell noticed that Wendy had her eyes opened but made no motion to move. Webber was standing there lost but once he saw their group he went over and sat next to Wendy. Soon he saw Wes and Wilson help Woodie out of the tent. Woodie looked a mess as the tear were evident that he’s been crying. Wilson looked over to Wigfrid and nodded. To this the viking went into the tent. Wilson and Wes lead Woodie to sit by the fire. Wilson was getting Woodie to talk to him about trivial things to take his mind of it as Wes was doing his best to comfort the lumber jack.

Maxwell saw the Viking bring out Wolfgang from the tent. ‘So he really didn’t make it,’ he thought as he saw the dead member carried out of the camp. The scene stayed the same for a while until later that day when Wigfrid came back. Everyone got up and Maxwell followed this motion. “Can someone stay here to look after Wickerbottom?” Wilson asked as he and Wes were helping Woodie to get up. The poor lumberjack relied heavily on the two to even help him walk at this point. WX-78 waved them away in a sign that he’d stay. Everyone else left the camp and Maxwell found each kid holding one of his hands and pulling him with the rest of the group. After a while they got to a clearing of dirt. It was neat and taken care of. He saw the gravestone that was made and had freshly dug dirt below it indicating a newly placed body. This was a graveyard. But not a generate one by the world. No they made their own.

Everyone gathered around the grave as some said things about him and others only cried softly. Willow was one of the ones who were crying and Maxwell saw how tightly she was clinging to the lighter. Wendy whispered “Death will always find a way,” as she watched the grave. Webber was now clinging to the magicians arm with the boy face buried and Maxwell could tell he was crying. Maxwell didn’t know what to think of this. The fact that a member died so suddenly or the fact that they planned a place for their dead already as both felt.. He wasn’t quite sure how it felt at this moment. Wilson and Wes helped Woodie away after much time had passed. Soon Wigfrid took the kids from Maxwell and led them back to the camp so it just left Willow and Maxwell standing by the grave. “It’s my fault… He was already wounded by…” She said as she kept a flame light by her lighter even though there was no need for it. 

She stared at the dancing flame and Maxwell knew her mind was of the event that happened in the swamp. “Woodie’s going to hate me..” She said but Maxwell wasn’t sure if it was to him or just to herself at this point. They sat in silence until Willow moved. She placed the lighter she had next to the gravestone. Then she looked to Maxwell. “Would you… Help me get flowers?” she asked as she stared at the magician for an answer. He could tell she didn’t want to be alone and even though the flowers would be for the grave she really just wanted her mind off the event that happened before that she continuously blamed herself for this death to repeat in her head liked a broken record.

Flowers were picked. Each of different color and size. Shape and texture. They were placed neatly around the grave. It was almost like a blanket for the one who slept underneath. Maxwell had seen many deaths. But those deaths were alone and afraid. This was so different then what he had seen. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was here or because of how the others reacted but it felt worse. Soon the two of them left the grave to return to the base. They saw the others around, some by the fire, others eating, and Woodie was in his tent. Maxwell noticed Wickerbottom was by the fire pit. He saw that her right leg was completely gone. Willow seemed to notice it to since Maxwell saw her face briefly show the pain that was underneath the mask she put on before coming back.

Willow went off on her own in the base and Maxwell decided to go over to WX-78 who sat in the same spot as before. As darkness fell most went to their tents to retire for the day. Wilson and Wickerbottom were the only ones out as Maxwell laid down on his Straw roll. He heard the two start to talk even though they tried to be quiet it still kept Maxwell from sleep. He was turned away from them so he guessed they thought he was asleep at least. “I’m worried, this will make him stop taking care of his sanity even more,” Wilson said. Wickerbottom sighed “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have tried to do that chore but the hound waves weren’t suppose to come and that area was safe before,”. “No, I understand. I know you hate how we get of schedule but we really did need that day off. I just wish it didn’t lead to..” Wilson trailed off then he renewed his voice “What are we going to do though? He’ll likely let himself just fall into insanity and not even try to do anything about it,” Wilson sounded defeated at this. Why wasn’t the lumberjack taking care of his sanity? Maxwell frowned. He hated not knowing these things and the two seemed to stop talking about it as the question hanged in the air for any to answer.


End file.
